The overall goals are: to add further proof to the finding that there can be substantial gradients in [O2] between the intracellular and extracellular compartments; to acheive a fundamental understanding as to the factors that affect the observed gradients; to extend these measurements to specific intracellular compartments, and to determine the mechanism(s) that enable cells to have such gradients.